Bloody Love
by Sekainao
Summary: Mafia Asians, can sometmes be dangerous. Especially the history some of them hold.


**Why hello~ Fanfiction! =D **

**I'm feeling especially hyped up tonight sooo . . . yeah. Do you guys have any suggestions for somebody x Taiwan. I cannot think of any, I was hyper yestersay as well. Cause in science I volunteered to do a reaction test I got 0.3 (shit) but I drank Pepsi and tried again and it was 0.1. WHOOP! **

**Anyways . . . This is a story about Taiwan being a teenager and getting dragged into alleyways and all tht, enjoy!**

Chapter One

"SHUT IT!" Yong shouted as he dragged from his cigarette, Yao was pissing him off because he wasn't backing him from the North.

"Why should I do anything for you? Kiku want a cigarette?" Yao held out a pack of cigarettes to the Japanese man standing next to him, Kiku looked over at his brother and took one cigarette from the packet. He took out his lighter and lit the small cylinder of tobacco,

Yong blew out a puff of smoke and looked at Kiku, "So? Your first try of a cigarette isn't it?"

"Yeah, can never find a place where you can smoke without the politics" Kiku took a drag and blew it out again; all three brothers were leaning against the wall of a dark deserted alleyway. Smoking and not minding the many people walking by ad ignoring them, there on the other side of the open space-opposite the alley, was a woman and a man arguing,

"You can't keep doing this! You need to be home more often!" the woman shouted at the man, the man stood up and violently took the woman by her shoulders. He violently threw her against the wall and pinned her down,

"Shut the fuck up!" the man slapped the woman and she fell to the floor sobbing, the man stormed off leaving the woman crying and her cheek bleeding. The three brothers all looked at each other in dismay; the woman got up and walked toward the shop next to the alley they were in.

She came out about five minutes later and leaned against the shop; she took a swig of her alcohol and sighed. Yong stepped on his cigarette and slowly leant next to the woman; she looked over and smiled at the corner of her mouth.

"Want some?" the woman asked, "I'm not going to drink all of it" she gestured the bottle toward Yong, he smiled and took it,

"Hm, Jack Danie*s eh? You've got good taste" he replied taking a sip,

"My ex liked it, I guess I picked it up from him" she muttered, the woman had dark brown hair and the same colour eyes. Yong had only just noticed that the wound on her cheek had already healed,

"Um, are you . . . a Nation?" Yong asked, the woman looked to her side and sighed heavily, "Your wound just healed up so fast"

"Yes, I am. Are you?" she replied,

"Hm . . ." he smiled, "I'm South Korea, who are you?"

"I'm Taiwan, the small island in Asia"

Yong looked around the corner, "You two, come out!"

Yao and Kiku came out, with their cigarettes still hanging from their mouths,

"Who's this Yong?" Kiku asked, blowing smoke away,

"Taiwan" he replied, Taiwan gave a small wave to Kiku and looked at Yao. Her eyes widened slightly,

"Yao?" Taiwan said,

"Hello . . ." Yao said looking away,

"Why do you treat me like shit?" Taiwan snapped, "You still hold a grudge, you're just like a child. Why do you do this?"

"Because your mother was one fuck of a bitch, she left me away in a barren land. Now look at me, one of the stronger nations! How do you fucking like that!" Yao exclaimed, suddenly the town was empty and only the small group remained,

"Shut up!" Taiwan shouted back,

"Whoa, what's this about?" Yong asked,

"She's my half sister! Her mother married my father and they conceived that THING!" Yao pointed to Taiwan and stared at her, Taiwan-all dressed in black leather-stared at Yao and went for him,

"You little fuck! I'll kill you!" Taiwan lunged at Yao, Yong held her back by her arms, "Let go!" Taiwan struggled at the hands of Yong,

"I didn't go through years of loneliness to get that kind of language!" Yao went for Taiwan and grabbed her by the arm, slamming her hard against the pavement. Taiwan was now on her belly on the ground with Yao holding her arm behind her back hard, she moaned in pain as Yao put a knife under her neck. She gasped,

"Yao!" Yong shouted,

"Both of you stay away!" Yao screamed, "This bitch is going to pay for what happened to me!"

"Yao, you're fucking nuts!" Taiwan exclaimed, Yao pulled her up and pinned her against the wall. The knife still at her throat she breathed heavily, Yao looked crazy with bloodthirsty evil,

"Listen to me you little cow!" Yao had his face inches from hers to add to the tension, "I don't care about you, I might be your brother and I might not have the right to kick your female ass! But I am not afraid to kill you right here, right now!"

Kiku looked at Yong, he handed Kiku a cloth that was drenched in Chloroform. Kiku slapped the cloth over Yao's mouth as Yong held the Chinese man in place; he collapsed to the floor and closed his eyes. Yong carried the man to the big black car, waved at Kiku and drove away. Taiwan was breathing heavily still, Kiku looked at her,

"You okay?" Kiku said looking concerned,

"Yeah, just a bit shaken"

"Yao gets wound up easily, sorry about him" Kiku apologized, she smiled,

"It's from his father, he was angry to me and my mother. Sometimes violent, so I'm used to this" Taiwan was led by Kiku to the black car, he started the engine and drove away,

"Well I'm sorry about your family, must've been hard" Kiku said,

"Hm, it was. But I'm good now" Taiwan smiled,

"You can stay with us tonight, if you want" Kiku drove into the drive and stopped the engine, he unclipped his seatbelt,

"Thank you" she breathed, Kiku unclipped her seatbelt too as she looked weary. It was only then that Kiku noticed that Yao had somehow managed to cut her arm halfway down, he sighed and got out the car. Taiwan felt her eyes grow heavy as Kiku opened her car door and scooped her into his arms; he walked down the drive to the house,

"You're losing blood, we need to sort that" Kiku muttered, Taiwan just moaned as the blood loss was beginning to send her to sleep. Kiku stepped into the house and saw Yong setting Yao down on the sofa, Yong looked at Kiku and raised one eyebrow, then saw her bloody arm,

"Did Yao . . .?"

"Yes" Kiku replied,

"Sick fuck" Yong said to Yao silently, Yao was unconscious but Yong now hated the man so much that he just wanted to kill him.

"I'm going to take her upstairs, feel free to swear at Yao's unconscious body" Kiku went upstairs; the house was big enough for the three men. They worked together in the trade and under one roof they lived for all their life.

Kiku set her down on his bed and ripped some cloth from a rag; he sat down next to her and tied the cloth around the cut. _How can Yao be like this to her? _Kiku thought, he tied the last knot and looked at her for a while.

"The blood'll stop, Yao you're such a fucker" Kiku murmured to himself, he looked at the frail hand of Taiwan and touched it. It was cold but he didn't pull away, he held it gently and laid his head on the pillow and closed his eyes. Trying to get some sleep, Kiku drifted off still holding her hand and never once letting go of it.

**Aw . . . Kiku's in love, Yao's being a bitch and Yong is the opposite person (he hates Yao and is sensible) **

**I hope the change of character personality doesn't affect my fanfic. Does it?**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Hetalia, but I don't. I have to get over it**

Chapter Two

Taiwan groaned as she opened her eyes, seeing Kiku prepare some green tea. She sat up; Kiku looked over his shoulder and smiled at the corner of his mouth,

"I see you're better" Kiku said, handing Taiwan a cup of green tea,

"Well at least I'm up" Taiwan sipped her tea, "This is very nice of you, I don't want to make a fuss you know"

"It's not a big deal" Kiku smiled at Taiwan, she looked away (blushing), "Yao will get over it"

"He's just like a child, stubborn and self-praising. So are all of you like . . . in the mafia or something?" Taiwan stood and walked over to Kiku,

"Something like that, we're all in mafia trade. Selling legalised stuff and what not, even though Yao is officially the eldest he still doesn't own the company. We're looking for some new recruits; Hong will be able to join soon when he turns seventeen. How old you anyway?" Kiku asked looking to his side,

"Oh, I'm seventeen now. Eighteen soon, how old are you?" She sipped her tea again; Kiku smiled and sipped his own tea,

"I'm eighteen now" Kiku replied, he examined the woman in front of him, _She's beautiful, _he thought to himself, "So . . . do you want to join the business?"

Taiwan looked at him, "Sure, I need a job right now" She set her empty cup down, "Yes I will"

"Glad to welcome you, wish I could say the same for Yao. He'll have to deal with it" Kiku replied, he edged closer to Taiwan, "Um . . . Taiwan?"

She looked at him, "Yes?" Kiku sat on the side of the bed, and waved his hand showing that he wanted Taiwan to as well,

"Please sit" Kiku said, she did so and looked at the Japanese man, "I'm not sure how to say . . . *sigh* I . ."

She smiled, "Do you want me to say it for you?" Taiwan said as she looked closely at Kiku,

"No, I can say it myself" Kiku smiled, knowing what he was going to do,

Taiwan closed her eyes and smiled, "Sounds like you can't get your words-"

Taiwan was silenced by Kiku's lips resting on hers; she was surprised by his actions. As Taiwan had figured Kiku was the shy type, yet passionately in love. Kiku let go and looked at the beautiful face of Taiwan, she smiled and opened her eyes,

"That was a really nice way of telling me to shut up" she blushed, "Do you feel like that really?" Taiwan let her hand stray on his chest,

"I truly do" Kikku replied, he hugged the woman and she laid her head on his shoulder. A thought streaked across Kiku's mind and he couldn't push it away, he brushed his hands over Taiwan's leather jacket and took the top of the collar. Taiwan's eyes opened, Kiku slipped the top of the sleeves down and Taiwan pushed it off, "Taiwan?"

"Yes, Kiku?" Taiwan replied as Kiku ended the hug and stared at her eyes,

"I can't help but . . . you're just . . ." Kiku stuttered,

"You want me?" Taiwan suggested, they both smiled. _Yes, _Kiku thought, he leaned in to her neck. Pressing kisses onto her neck, Taiwan's top suddenly came off, Kiku's hands were all over her and she loved it. They were both then enveloped in a deep kiss, but then the door swung open and the two lovers stopped and stared.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Yao screamed, "Kiku, what are you doing? Lin, put a top on for fuck's sake"

"Yao, you can't stop me anymore. I love her" Kiku then looked at his lover who was putting her top back on, "Wait, Lin?"

"That's my name" Lin said,

"You've got to accept this, Yao" Kiku said, holding Lin close to him,

Yao's head dropped and he sighed, "Foolish boy, I will never accept this. Whatever the measures" Yao reached into his pocket, pulling out a handgun and pointing it at Lin, "You bitch; you're always getting in our way. Say your fucking prayers"

"Yao, what the fu-!" Lin was then cut off, as Yao had already pulled the trigger. She dropped to the floor and the bullet hole in her stomach was already covered in blood,

"Yao! How could you?" Kiku exclaimed,

"You know I couldn't accept her, neither can I forgive you for doing something like that. I'm sorry, my brother" Yao pointed the gun at him,

"But Yao! NO!" Kiku shouted, the bullet hole was cut through his abdomen. And he knelt to the floor, clutching the wound and collapsing to the ground.

"Game over" Yao muttered as he left the room, looking back at his two siblings he shut the door and locked it.


End file.
